


growing pains

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [47]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Growing Up, Height Differences, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As they had grown up, Callum had often teased Ezran about how short he was before ruffling the top of his head.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	growing pains

As they had grown up, Callum had often teased Ezran about how short he was before ruffling the top of his head. Yes, being almost 5 years older did have an advantage in growing, and Callum had been taller than him for almost all of it. He just seemed to get taller and taller, and Ezran never kept up, which had really annoyed him when he was still a small child.

Then when Ezran turned 10 and Callum was almost 15, some growing began to take place, but Callum was still 11 inches taller than him. Callum had joked with him once more, ruffling the head of his brother like always and told him he would grow taller eventually. He hoped so, because now Ezran was  _ king _ . Not it was more than simply being tired of his brother’s taunts, but he knew how though child leaders of nations had it. He would have a hard time getting respect because of his age, and the height would just cause more problems.

Then he turned 11 and Callum was almost 16, both of them had grown a bit, Ezran a whole three inches while Callum only two. A ten inch difference, slowly but steady, he was getting there.

Fast forward three more years. Ezran had grown into a well respected and loved king that both his people and the other nations looked up too. He had gotten used to his role and did his best to rule peacefully. The boy was slowly growing into a young man, and by the age of fourteen he had begun to grow some shabby light facial hair and was now five feet and eight inches tall, only three inches off Callum’s five feet eleven. Since Callum was almost nineteen now his own growing had stopped, and as it looked now Ezran would beat him by a bit, probably inheriting his father’s heigh by a bit and adding a little more. Harrow was only six feet tall but Opeli had told him that Harrow was only five feet five at Ezran’s age.

And he was right, when he was sixteen Ezran was six feet two inches, beating Callum’s height, and when he was fully grown, Ezran ended up being a whole six feet four.

Now, he usually ruffled Callum’s hair with a smile on his face as he looked down on his big brother.

“Not so little now, am I?”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
